C'est un merveilleux chant de Noël
by Snapy49
Summary: Jane est de nouveau blessée dans l'exercice de ses fonctions. Alors qu'elle est à l'hôpital, elle commence à penser à sa vie et à ses choix. Elle a toujours nourri des sentiments profonds pour Maura mais n'a pas eu le courage de les avouer. Elle reçoit un peu d'aide d'un vieil ami. (Traduction de It's a Wonderful Christmas Carol écrit par ev11235813) Rizzles !
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :** _Rizzoli & Isles et tous les personnages de cet univers ne m'appartiennent pas. La fan fiction non plus d'ailleurs. _

Cette fan fiction est la traduction d'une fan fiction écrite en anglais par **ev11235813** qui se nomme à l'origine "It's a Wonderful Christmas Carol", cette traduction ce veux au plus proche possible de l'originale à part quelques modifications obligatoires au niveau de certaines expressions !

Merci à ma Beta : Harley !

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 :**

Jane sentit le coup au lieu de l'entendre. La sensation de chaleur et de lenteur du métal qui pénètre dans sa poitrine, comme un couteau brulant rentre dans le beurre. Elle était sur le sol avant de savoir ce qui lui arrivait. Elle entendit d'autres coups de feu et des cris, qui semblaient venir de loin, avant qu'elle ne perde conscience.

Quand elle revint à elle, ce qu'elle jugea être peu de temps après car elle était encore sur le sol froid et humide, deux silhouettes se penchaient sur elle. À travers le brouillard, elle entendit « _Tiens bon Janie, les secours sont en route!_ » provenant d'une voix familière avant qu'elle ne sombre à nouveau.

Quand elle revint à nouveau à elle, il y avait deux autres personnes agenouillées sur elle. Elle sentit une douleur aiguë dans son poignet gauche lorsqu'une aiguille y fut insérée, des questions lui furent aussi posées. Elle lutta pour les comprendre et finit par re-sombrer une fois de plus.

Elle ouvrit les yeux quelque temps plus tard et elle put regarder autour et prendre conscience de son entourage. Elle était au lit, dans une pièce qui ne pouvait être qu'un hôpital. Il y avait des écrans sur le mur et il y avait une canule nasale sur son visage. Elle tourna lentement la tête vers la gauche et vit qu'elle avait une aiguille dans son poignet. De l'autre côté du lit, il y avait une silhouette recroquevillée sur une chaise sous une couverture d'hôpital bleue. Elle tourna la tête vers la droite et vit une autre silhouette sur une autre chaise, également sous une couverture.

Elle reconnut immédiatement la personne à sa droite comme étant sa mère. La Matriarche Rizzoli était facilement reconnaissable, bien que ses yeux soient gonflés. Jane se figea immédiatement, sachant que sa mère allait se réveiller si elle faisait le moindre mouvement ou son. Lentement, elle se retourna vers la silhouette à sa gauche. Cette dernière était facilement reconnaissable malgré le fait que ladite femme était presque couverte par la couverture. Tout ce qui était visible était une pointe de cheveux blonds ébouriffés.

Jane reconnut, cependant, cette figure avec facilité. Ce ne fut pas forcément grâce à son physique, mais au fond d'elle Jane savait que cette silhouette endormie était celle de son amie Maura. Dr Maura Isles, le médecin légiste en chef, super-intelligente, du Massachusetts serait méconnaissable à quiconque actuellement. Mais les « tripes » de Jane, comme elle nommait cela, savaient de qui il s'agissait et de manière immédiate. Bien que, si elle était honnête avec elle-même, c'était plutôt la réponse émotionnelle qu'elle recevait chaque fois qu'elle voyait son amie qui l'avait aidée à comprendre.

À la vue de sa meilleure amie, qui devait s'être endormie en pleurant, ce que l'on devinait à cause des bruits de reniflements qu'elle faisait de temps en temps, Jane eut besoin de tout son self-control pour ne pas fondre en larmes. Ce qui, en soi, était inhabituel.

Dire que Jane ne pleurait jamais serait un euphémisme. Depuis son enfance, elle n'avait jamais volontairement permis à quiconque, même à sa mère, de la voir pleurer. Elle ne le faisait même pas dans l'intimité de son appartement. Enfin : presque personne. Maura Isles, bien qu'étant l'une des personnes les plus maladroites sur le plan social que Jane ait jamais rencontrées, avait pénétré en quelque sorte l'armure de la Lieutenant. Jane, qui vivrait sur des plats à emporter et de la bière si elle s'écoutait, ne contredisait jamais Maura quand elle lui disait de manger une salade de choux frisés.

Maura et Jane partageaient tout. Elles se considéraient toutes deux comme meilleures amies, mais si Jane devait être honnête avec elle-même, c'est la relation la meilleure et la plus complète qu'elle ait jamais connue. Elle s'était souvent demandée ce que ce serait si elle embrassait son amie. Jane avait gardé ses sentiments pour elle-même, s'inquiétant que Maura ne ressente pas pareil. Elle savait que, si cela arrivait, cela ruinerait probablement ce qu'elles avaient et l'une ou l'autre (ou les deux) prendrait probablement la fuite. Jane avait pris la décision qu'elle préférerait avoir Maura dans sa vie en tant qu'amie que pas du tout.

Jane était allongée là, regardant la forme endormie de Maura et se sentant immédiatement coupable. Il y avait eu trop de fois où elle s'était réveillée à l'hôpital avec Maura assise sur la chaise à côté d'elle. Jane savait que chaque fois qu'elle se blessait, Maura souffrait un peu plus. Et le seul fait de savoir cela causait à Jane de plus en plus de souffrance et des larmes silencieuses commencèrent à couler sur ses joues. Celles-ci continuèrent même si sa respiration était faible et à cause de la combinaison journée stressante plus médicaments : Jane se rendormit.

Quand Jane ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, elle était assise sur le sol d'une pièce sombre qui n'était éclairée que par un cercle de lumière montrant une table et deux chaises. Elle se leva lentement et passa ses mains sur son corps. Elle était habillée comme pour aller normalement au travail, un pantalon noir, une chemise boutonnée et un blazer noir. Ceci était à ajouter à la longue liste des choses qui n'avaient pas de sens. Secouant la tête, elle se dirigea vers l'une des chaises. À sa grande surprise, elle ne ressentit aucune douleur. En fait, elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi bien depuis longtemps. Même ses mains ne lui faisaient plus mal.

Elle s'assied sur l'une des chaises et se rendit compte à quel point la table et les chaises ressemblaient à celles qu'ils ont dans les salles d'interrogatoires de BPD. Une fois assise, Jane regarda autour de la pièce. Mais peu importe à quel point elle regardait fixement, elle ne pouvait rien voir en dehors du cercle de lumière. Jane resta assise pendant un moment, devenant de plus en plus nerveuse car il n'y avait personne d'autre où elle se trouvait.

 _\- Y-a-t'il quelqu'un ?_ Dit-elle d'une voix qui semblait calme pour Jane.

Sa voix faisait écho mais il n'y eut pas de réponse.

 _\- Est-ce que quelqu'un m'entend ?_ Cria-t-elle cette fois, les échos sonnant plus forts que jamais.

Il n'y eut toujours pas de réponse et en dehors des échos, pas de son non plus. Jane, ne restant jamais assise, décida alors qu'elle devait trouver une sortie. Par conséquent, elle se leva et étendit ses bras devant elle, marchant droit dans l'obscurité, incapable de savoir où elle allait.

Pas plus d'une minute plus tard, Jane se retrouva au cercle de lumière. Tout du moins, elle pensa que c'était le même endroit, car les chaises étaient placées de la même manière et sous le même angle que quand elle les avait laissées.

 _\- Pas possible !_ Grogna-t-elle.

Décidant de s'en assurer, elle sortit un stylo de son contenant et le mit sur la table. Elle commença alors à marcher, encore une fois les mains tendues devant elle.

Encore une fois, il ne fallut pas plus d'une minute avant qu'elle ne soit de retour au cercle de lumière. Maintenant, elle savait que c'était le même endroit à la vue du stylo placé sur la table où elle l'avait laissé.

 _\- Et merde !_ S'écria-t-elle, s'effondrant sur le sol. Elle put presque entendre "Langage Jane !" de Maura tout en étant assise sur le sol avec les yeux fermés et la tête en ses mains.

Elle ne sut pas combien de temps elle resta assise là, le temps avait cessé d'avoir une signification et elle ne portait pas de montre. Mais c'est un peu plus tard qu'elle entendit une voix familière.

 _\- Allez Rizzoli, je ne t'ai jamais vu abandonner sans combattre_ ! Dit la voix d'un ton enjoué mais également sérieux.

A ce son, les yeux de Jane s'ouvrirent et elle releva la tête. Il y avait maintenant une tête très familière debout à côté de la table.

 _\- Frost !_ Haleta Jane sous le choc.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** Ayant traduit les 3/4 de l'histoire, la suite sera en ligne d'ici quelques jours !


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer :** _Rizzoli & Isles et tous les personnages de cet univers ne m'appartiennent pas. La fan fiction non plus d'ailleurs (elle appartient à __ev11235813)_

Merci à ma Beta : Harley !

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 :**

 _\- Ouais Rizzoli, c'est moi !_ Répondit la personne.

 _\- Mais tu es mort !_ Ajouta Jane, à peine capable de sortir ses mots. Elle avait du mal à en croire ses yeux et ses oreilles.

 _\- Raide mort même._ Admit Frost avec un petit sourire, hochant la tête.

 _\- Est-ce que ça veut dire que je suis morte aussi ?_ Demanda Jane, commençant à s'inquiéter.

 _\- Non, tu n'es pas plus morte que tu ne l'étais avant qu'on te tire dessus, tu es dans une sorte de vide, jusqu'à ce que tu décides ce que tu as à faire ensuite._ Réplica Frost, semblant soudain très sérieux.

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?_ Questionna Jane. Elle était étonnée d'arriver à tenir une conversation semi-normale avec un homme mort.

 _\- Ta douleur a été ressentie à travers la vie et la mort, les Puissances à l'œuvre ne veulent pas que tu abandonnes avant que tu n'aies achevé ton destin._ Répondit Frost a répondu, regardant Jane de près.

 _\- Les Puissances ?_ Demanda Jane avec étonnement. _Tu parles de Dieu ?_

 _\- Tu peux utiliser ce mot._ Répondit Frost. _Cependant, ce n'est bien-sûr par toute l'histoire et je n'ai pas le temps de toute t'expliquer, ce n'est ni l'heure ni le lieu._

 _\- Donc si je ne suis pas morte, comment je peux te parler ?_ Demanda Jane, essayant de comprendre ce qui se passait.

 _\- Les Puissances voulaient que tu ais un visage familier à qui parler._ Répondit-il avec un sourire.

 _\- A quoi cela ressemble la mort ?_ Demanda Jane, incapable de retenir sa curiosité.

 _\- C'est principalement comme être en vie, seulement avec une meilleure météo._ Ajouta Frost, en déviant clairement la conversation.

 _\- Alors, quel est le plan ?_ Questionna Jane, réalisant que la conversation ne menait nulle part. Elle revint à la raison pour laquelle elle se trouvait ici.

 _\- Tu souffres et je ne parle pas du genre physique, même si tu en as eu plus que nécessaire, je suis là pour essayer de t'aider._ S'exclama Frost.

 _\- Comment ?_ Demanda Jane, essayant de ne pas paraître trop impatiente.

 _\- Nous allons faire un petit voyage, tu auras une chance de voir ce que ta vie aurait pu être si tu avais fait quelque chose de différent. Tu as trois chances, trois moments que tu aurais voulu changer au sujet de ta vie. Tu ne peux changer qu'une chose à la fois. Alors, réfléchis bien, et rien de ce que tu verras ne sera réel, ce ne sera qu'un monde qui aurait pu être, bon ou mauvais, as-tu une idée de part où tu veux commencer ?_

 _\- Non !_ Souffla Jane, croisant les bras.

 _\- Allez Rizzoli, il doit y avoir quelque chose que tu penses que tu aurais pu mieux faire ?_ Dit Frost, essayant de cajoler son ancienne partenaire.

 _\- Il n'y a qu'une seule chose que je veux voir !_ Rétorqua Jane avec un reniflement.

 _\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_ Demanda Frost, bien qu'il soit à peu près certain qu'il savait quelle était la réponse.

 _\- Maura heureuse et contente avec quelqu'un qui l'aime pour qui elle est !_ Ajouta Jane à contrecœur.

\- _Es-tu en train de dire qu'elle n'est pas heureuse actuellement ?_ Questionna Frost incrédule.

 _\- Pas pour le moment !_ Répondit Jane. _La plupart du temps elle se contente de ce qu'elle a, mais je ne pense pas l'avoir jamais vue vraiment heureuse !_ Elle continua, sa remarque la rendant plus misérable. _Je suis de nouveau à l'hôpital, chaque fois que je me blesse, ça fait du mal à Maura, je ferais tout ce que je pourrais pour ne plus la voir souffrir comme ça !_ Finit-elle, se rapprochant des larmes.

 _\- Tu pourrais toujours arrêter !_ Plaisanta Frost.

 _\- Oui, je le pourrais, mais ça ne résoudrait pas le problème. Si je démissionne, je perdrai une grande partie de ce que je suis, je serais misérable et cela rendrait Maura malheureuse, surtout si elle a l'impression d'être la raison pour laquelle je démissionne. Ce serait bien mieux si je n'étais jamais venue au monde._ Ajouta aigrement Jane.

 _\- Tu penses vraiment cela ?_ Demanda Frost avec incrédulité, mais pas vraiment surpris car il savait que Jane pensait toujours aux autres avant elle et se reprochait bien plus de choses qu'elle ne le devait.

 _\- Si je meurs, Maura sera dévastée, mais si je ne suis jamais née, elle sera libre de vivre sa vie sans que je ne la gêne._ Déclara Jane.

\- _Est-ce vraiment ce que tu penses?_ Demanda Frost, ne croyant pas cela une minute.

 _\- Ce serait mieux._ Répondit Jane obstinément.

 _\- Eh bien, si c'est ce que tu veux, nous pouvons regarder ce que la vie aurait été si tu n'étais pas née !_ Proposa Frost, ne s'attendant pas à ce que Jane ne change d'avis.

 _\- Ce sera un meilleur endroit !_ Dit Jane en fronçant les sourcils à son ancien partenaire.

 _\- Alors allons-y, mais souviens-toi, ce n'est qu'une image de ce que les choses auraient pu être: ceux que tu vois ne pourront ni te voir ni t'entendre, tu es prête ?_

 _\- Ouais, allons-y !_ Répondit Jane, voulant en finir avec ça.

Frost sourit et tendit la main. Quand il toucha la main de Jane, il y eut un éclair lumineux et la table disparut.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer :** _Rizzoli & Isles et tous les personnages de cet univers ne m'appartiennent pas. La fan fiction non plus d'ailleurs (elle appartient à __ev11235813)_

Merci à ma Beta : Harley !

Egalement merci à elyseb et blackwidow90legolas88 pour vos reviews !

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 :**

Alors que la lumière s'éclaircissait, Jane se retrouva dans une rue sombre et résidentielle, non loin d'une maison qui brillait de lumière. Elle a reconnu l'endroit immédiatement.

 _\- Cela ressemble à la vieille maison de mes parents! La maison dans laquelle j'ai grandi a été vendue après le départ de mon père !_ Dit Jane en regardant Frost, un sourcil levé.

 _\- C'est ça, devrait-t-on regarder à l'intérieur ?_ Dit-il avec un sourire alors que Jane était déjà à mi-chemin du trajet.

Jane arriva à la porte d'entrée et essaya de l'ouvrir. Elle faillit perdre l'équilibre alors que sa main passait directement à travers la poignée.

 _\- N'oublie pas que nous sommes comme des fantômes ici Rizzoli._ Expliqua Frost en la rattrapant, essayant de ne pas sourire. _Suis-moi !_ Ajouta-t-il en passant à travers la porte.

 _\- C'est bizarre !_ Jane marmonna en suivant son ancien partenaire à travers la porte et dans le couloir de sa vieille maison familiale.

Jane se retrouva debout à côté de Frost dans le hall près du bas des escaliers. Alors qu'elle se tenait là, elle entendit le son de la télévision venant de la salle à manger familiale. Curieuse, elle alla à la porte et passa la tête sur le bord.

Ce qu'elle vit là-bas la fit presque haleter de surprise. Assis sur le canapé, regardant la télévision, se trouvaient ses deux parents.

Ils étaient assis comme d'habitude et leur vue apportait des larmes aux yeux de Jane avant qu'elle ne s'éloigne rapidement.

 _\- Ils ont l'air si heureux !_ Elle murmura, presque pour elle-même.

 _\- Oui, ils le font._ Avoua Frost, se tenant à côté d'elle.

 _\- Qu'est-il arrivé ?_ Demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers lui.

 _\- Votre père n'a jamais eu cette liaison, ni aucun problème d'argent, donc ils ne se sont jamais séparés et ils sont mariés depuis plus de 40 ans. Il est maintenant presque à la retraite et a surtout cessé de faire les tâches quotidiennes de plomberie. Il donne juste un coup de main pour aider quand il le faut._

 _\- Qui a pris le relais ?_ Demanda Jane.

Avant que Frost puisse répondre, la porte derrière eux s'ouvrit et un Tommy Rizzoli très échevelé entra. Il portait une ceinture d'outils de plombier et portait un haut travail avec 'Rizzoli and Fils' écrit sur le dos.

 _\- C'est toi Tommy ?_ Appela Angela du canapé.

 _\- Ouais c'est moi Ma !_ Répondit Tommy avec fatigue. _Qui d'autre viendrait à cette heure de la nuit ?_ Ajouta-t-il sarcastiquement.

 _\- Va prendre une douche et changes-toi, je vais chauffer ton dîner._ Répondit Angela en se levant du canapé, elle marcha droit à travers Jane et envoya son fils en haut des escaliers.

Tommy monta l'escalier et Jane entendit bientôt le bruit de l'eau qui coulait sous la douche. Jane se tourna vers Frost.

 _\- Tommy ? Pap' a demandé à Tommy de prendre le relais ?_ Jane regarda Frost, choquée, se demandant comment son jeune frère rebelle était devenu responsable.

 _\- Non, quand Tommy est sorti de prison, il avait besoin d'un boulot, mais personne ne lui donnerait une chance, alors il risquait de perdre sa liberté conditionnelle, Ton père l'a pris comme une faveur pour ta mère. Tommy lui a rendu cette faveur en restant droit, il sort même avec une fille qu'ils approuvent tous les deux !_ Répondit Frost, en souriant à Jane.

 _\- Qui ?_ Demanda Jane.

 _\- Emilia Wiggins._

Jane sourit et se mit à rire.

 _\- Tu veux bien m'expliquer ce qu'il a de drôle ?_ Questionna Frost.

 _\- Ils étaient gentils l'un avec l'autre tout au long de l'école, allant même au bal de Promo ensemble. Pour moi, son départ à elle pour aller à l'université l'a poussé à bout et elle n'était plus là pour le garder sous contrôle. La dernière fois que j'ai entendu parler d'elle, elle était Directrice Ajointe dans un bureau de New York et je me suis toujours demandée ce qui se serait passé si elle était restée dans les parages._

 _\- Eh bien, elle est avec le bureau du « Boston Public Defenders », ils ont l'intention d'emménager ensemble et Tommy à l'intention de lui demander sa main._ Ajouta Frost.

 _\- Eh bien, il va bien au moins ... Et Frankie ?_ Demanda-t-elle.

 _\- Allons voir_. Dit Frost, plaçant de nouveau sa main sur l'épaule de Jane. Provoquant un autre flash.

Ils apparurent alors dans un appartement inconnu. Une jeune femme lourdement enceinte, que Jane reconnaissait vaguement, rangeait et cuisinait ce qui ressemblait à des Gnocchi. Elle était sur le point de demander où ils étaient quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et Frankie Rizzoli entra, semblant tout aussi échevelé que son frère avec une salopette 'Rizzoli and Fils' ainsi qu'avec une ceinture à outils. La jeune femme s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa.

 _\- Salut bébé, ça sent bon, comment vont mes deux filles ?_ Demanda-t-il après qu'ils se soient séparés, caressant le visage de la femme et lui caressant le ventre enflé.

 _\- Je vais bien, Frankie, juste un peu fatiguée, ta fille se repose pour le moment, mais elle a joué toute la journée._ Répondit la femme.

 _\- Eh bien, espérons qu'elle reste comme ça pendant un moment, est-ce que j'ai le temps de prendre une douche avant le dîner ?_ Questionna-t-il.

 _\- Ouais, le dîner sera prêt dans environ une demi-heure, va te laver._

 _\- Ça à l'air bon Zia, je serai en bas dans peu temps_. Frankie donna un autre baiser à la jeune femme avant de se diriger vers la chambre, fermant la porte derrière lui.

La jeune femme retourna à la préparation de la nourriture, fredonnant à elle-même alors qu'elle remuait la sauce.

Jane était stupéfaite. Elle ne s'attendait jamais à ce que Frankie soit aussi domestique. Mais le nom de la jeune femme déclencha un souvenir.

 _\- C'est Gratziella Moreno ?_ Demanda Jane.

 _\- Oui, c'est ça, elle est maintenant Gratziella Rizzoli !_ Fit remarquer Frost en regardant Jane _. Ils sont mariés depuis environ un an et comme tu peux le voir, ils attendent leur premier enfant, une fille, ils ont l'intention de l'appeler Jane ! Il regarda vivement son ancienne partenaire comme s'il s'attendait à une réaction._

 _\- Eh bien, sans moi, ce serait à la première petite-fille d'être nommée Jane, c'est une affaire de famille !_ Expliqua Jane avant de sourire à elle-même. _Frankie et Zia étaient ensemble au collège, elle détestait le fait qu'il voulait être flic, alors ils se sont séparés au lycée._ Jane fit une pause et se retourna vers Frost. _Comment se fait-il qu'il ne soit pas un flic ?_

 _\- C'est toi qui as poussé Frankie à devenir flic, sans toi pour montrer le chemin, il était sans gouvernail ... Alors quand l'idée d'être un flic a surgi, ta mère et la future Madame Rizzoli l'en ont empêché._

 _\- C'est dommage, Frankie est un bon flic et a l'étoffe d'un grand Lieutenant, mais il a l'air heureux_. Ajouta Jane.

 _\- Qui veux-tu voir maintenant ?_ Demanda Frost, essayant, sans réussir, de lui lancer un regard innocent.

Jane réfléchit un moment. Elle voulait vraiment voir Maura mais elle avait aussi un peu peur. Même si elle voulait voir à quel point son amie serait heureuse sans elle, elle savait que ça lui ferait mal. Elle était convaincue que Maura vivrait une belle vie mais sans elle. Alors elle décida de remettre cette vision à plus tard.

 _\- Allons au QG. Je veux voir comment la BPD se passe sans moi !_ Dit Jane, avec plus qu'un peu d'incertitude.

Frost jeta un regard d'incrédulité à Jane. Il savait qu'elle évitait le vrai problème, mais c'était son voyage.

 _\- Ok Rizzoli, allons-y !_ Frost lui prit le poignet et il y eut un autre flash.

Quand la lumière s'éclaircit, ils se tenaient au milieu du bureau des homicides. Jane chercha des visages familiers. Il y en avait un. Plus loin dans le coin était assis Frost, mais pas avec le visage confiant qui se tenait à côté d'elle dans son monde. Ni le détective compétent avec qui elle avait travaillé pendant des années. Il était assis devant un ordinateur et faisait des papiers, sans doute pour la moitié du département.

 _\- Ok, c'est bizarre !_ Fit encore remarquer Jane.

 _\- Bienvenue dans mon monde !_ S'exclama le Frost à côté d'elle pour plaisanter.

 _\- Qu'est-il arrivé ?_ Demanda Jane.

 _\- Comme tu n'étais jamais là, quand j'ai finalement rejoint les Homicides, j'étais le partenaire de Crowe, j'ai passé la 1ère année ou plus comme la cible de toutes les d'intimidations de la plupart du département. Je n'avais personne vers qui me tourner._ Dit Frost tristement.

 _\- Où est Korsak ?_ Demanda Jane, ne le voyant nulle part et ne comprenant pas pourquoi son ami, son mentor et son ancien partenaire, resterait là et laisserait ce genre de chose se produire.

 _\- Regarde derrière toi._ Ajouta Frost à contrecœur et sans humour.

Jane se retourna lentement, redoutant ce qu'elle pourrait voir. Ce qu'elle vit était un mur de petites plaques de laiton. Chacune était gravée d'un nom, d'un numéro de matricule et d'une date.

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tout ça ?_ Réussit-elle à bégayer.

 _\- Les Lieutenants du département des homicides du BPD tués dans l'exercice de leurs fonctions._ Répondit Frost avec plus d'une trace de tristesse dans sa voix.

 _\- Pourquoi autant ?_ Questionna Jane, étonnée de la quantité. Elle ne pouvait se rappeler de plus de 20 morts dans le département depuis qu'elle avait rejoint le BPD. En regardant ce mur, il devait y avoir près de 500 morts.

 _\- Une combinaison de plusieurs tueurs en série et d'une guerre des gangs irlandaise en cours a donné au BPD le taux de mortalité le plus élevé des Etats-Unis. La durée de vie moyenne d'un agent BPD est de 8 ans. Si tu deviens Lieutenant, cette durée baisse._

 _\- Et Korsak ?_

 _\- 2ème rangée au milieu._ Indiqua Frost en montrant la plaque de Korsak.

\- _Qu'est-il arrivé? Demanda_ Jane.

Frost hésita, sachant que la réponse blesserait davantage Jane.

 _\- Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé Frost ?_ Exigea Jane encore, seulement plus fort.

 _\- Hoyt !_ Répondit doucement Frost.

 _\- De quoi tu parles ?_ Cria presque Jane à Frost.

 _\- Parce que tu n'étais pas là, c'est Korsak qui s'est précipité dans la cave, c'est lui qui a été frappé par les 2x4, mais contrairement à toi, Hoyt n'avait aucun intérêt à torturer Korsak. Avant que les renforts ne soient arrivés, Hoyt lui avait tranché la gorge, mais ils ont quand même réussi à le capturer et Hoyt a été condamné à mort._ Ajouta Frost à l'égard de Jane qui s'effondra sur le sol.

La pensée de son ami, la vie d'un mentor éteinte sans remords par l'homme qui l'avait laissée, elle, si profondément cicatrisée, la fit pleurer plus qu'elle ne l'avait fait de toute sa vie.

Elle resta assise un moment, laissant tomber les larmes sans réfléchir et ne se souciant de rien.

Frost la regardait. Il savait qu'elle bougerait quand elle serait prête. Jusque-là, il attendrait. Finalement, Jane se réveilla et s'essuya les yeux sur sa manche. Elle savait ce qui la ferait se sentir mieux. Elle se leva et regarda Frost.

 _\- Je veux voir Maura !_ Dit Jane alors qu'elle finissait de sécher ses yeux.

 _\- Il était temps !_ Plaisanta Frost avant de tendre sa main.

Jane prit une profonde inspiration et la prit.

Il y eut un autre flash. Alors que la lumière disparaissait, Jane regarda autour d'elle avec un air perplexe sur son visage.

Ils n'étaient pas là où elle s'attendait à être. Il n'y avait pas de maison chère avec des meubles haut de gamme et des œuvres d'art sur les murs que Jane avait toujours associés à son amie. Ce n'était pas non plus une morgue, toute en acier inoxydable et stérile. Ils étaient dans une pièce décorée simplement. Elle était grande, avec de longues fenêtres d'un côté, bien qu'étrangement elles aient des barreaux. La salle était pleine de tables et de chaises, une télévision dans un coin, un treillis métallique, des canapés et d'autres sièges en cercle autour d'elle. La pièce était pleine de femmes, assises seules ou en petits groupes. Elles étaient toutes vêtues de pantalons de survêtement et de hauts à manches longues. Aucunes n'avaient pas de chaussures, seulement des chaussettes épaisses. Elles étaient toutes apathiques, certaines regardaient télévision, écrivaient ou dessinaient et certaines étaient assises et regardaient dans le vide. Jane se tourna vers Frost.

 _\- Quel est cet endroit ?_ Demanda-t-elle dans la confusion.

 _\- Hôpital psychiatrique de Lampton pour les femmes, à environ une demi-heure au nord de Boston._ Répondit-il avec prudence.

 _\- Maura est une psy dans cette réalité ?_ Questionna Jane, maintenant complètement confuse.

 _\- Non Rizzoli elle ne l'est pas, elle est là-bas_. Ajouta Frost doucement, montrant une silhouette assise seule sur une table qui était à l'écart.

Jane regarda où il pointait, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qu'il disait. Quand elle vit la silhouette, son cœur se brisa en deux et elle se dirigea vers la table sans dire un mot. Comme elle se rapprochait, elle pouvait clairement voir que c'était Maura, bien qu'il y ait beaucoup de différences.

Les cheveux blonds dorés de Maura, généralement soigneusement brossés, étaient maintenant suspendus mollement juste au-dessus de ses épaules. Son teint clair était remplacé par une peau tachée. Elle s'assit, les épaules affaissées, les yeux fixés dans l'espace. Elle était vêtue d'un pantalon de survêtement ample, d'un t-shirt à manches longues et aussi baggy et d'épaisses chaussettes en laine. Elle portait également une paire de gants sans doigts.

Jane se retourna vers Frost, les yeux pleins de larmes.

 _\- Qu'est-il arrivé ?_ Demanda-t-elle, à peine capable de sortir les mots.

Frost regarda Jane, hésitant à lui dire après tout ce qu'elle avait vu. Sachant que cela ne ferait que causer plus de douleur à son ancienne partenaire.

 _\- Allez Frost !_ Supplia Jane. _Accouche !_

 _\- D'accord Rizzoli._ Frost fit une pause avant de continuer. _Hoyt est arrivé_. Avoua-t-il finalement.

 _\- Quoi ?_ Cria Jane en sautant sur ses pieds.

 _\- Environ un an après avoir tué Korsak, Hoyt a échappé à la prison grâce à un apprenti et les deux ont entamé une série de meurtres. En plus de cela, ils kidnappèrent Maura._

 _\- Pourquoi a-t'il fait ça ? Je pensais qu'il ne s'en prenait qu'à des couples?_

 _\- Maura est mariée, Jane._ Dit Frost doucement. _Bien qu'elle soit devenue initialement Médecin Légiste, sans ton soutien, elle a finalement été victime d'intimidation et forcée à épouser Adam Fairfax._

 _\- Oh !_ Répondit Jane, son épaule s'affaissant à nouveau.

 _\- La police craignait le pire car elle n'était pas près d'attraper Hoyt et toutes les femmes emmenées étaient mortes dans les 24 heures, mais un peu plus de 48 heures après l'enlèvement de Maura, le corps d'un homme dans la fin de la vingtaine ou au début de la trentaine fut retrouvé. Le test d'ADN a prouvé qu'il s'agissait de l'apprenti de Hoyt, ils ne lui attribuèrent jamais de nom, ce qui a laissé la police perplexe, il n'y avait aucun signe de quoi que ce soit pendant plus de 6 semaines. Puis une tuerie sans équivalent commença. C'était si horrible que la Sécurité intérieure et le FBI s'impliquèrent. Après plusieurs mois durant lesquels la plupart des habitants de Boston avaient peur de quitter leur domicile, il n'y avait toujours pas de pistes et la panique montait. Cela continua jusqu'à ce que la police reçoive un appel anonyme pour fouiller un entrepôt abandonné. Quand la police et les fédéraux arrivèrent, ils ont trouvé Maura attachée à une chaise et Hoyt avec un pic à glace dans son cerveau_. Dit Frost aussi calmement que possible.

 _\- Un pic à glace !_ S'exclama Jane.

 _\- Ouais, ça n'a pas pris trop de temps aux Feds non plus pour comprendre que Paddy Doyle était derrière ça ou que Maura était sa fille biologique._

 _\- Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé ensuite ?_

 _\- Les Isles et les Fairfax voulaient empêcher tout procès public: Maura a été déclarée : Non Compos Mentis " et placée ici indéfiniment, elle est fortement médicamentée la plupart du temps et personne ne lui rend visite sauf un homme âgé inconnu une fois par mois_. Finit Frost.

Jane tomba à genoux devant Maura, sanglotant plus fort que jamais. Elle avait envie de mettre ses bras autour de son amie et de lui offrir tout le confort qu'elle pouvait mais elle ne pouvait même pas la toucher. Elle regarda dans les yeux de Maura qui brillaient habituellement avec la vie, seulement pour les trouver ternes et flous.

 _\- Alors elle est toute seule, Hoyt l'a transformée en apprentie, Boston est foutu et tout est de ma faute._ Dit Jane en regardant Maura avec des larmes coulant sur ses joues.

 _\- Comment est-ce ta faute? Tu n'es jamais née ! Et rappelles-toi, rien de tout cela n'est réel, c'est plutôt l'ombre de ce qui aurait pu être_. Dit Frost, essayant de calmer la jeune femme désemparée.

Après quelques minutes, Frost se rendit compte qu'il n'allait pas la convaincre, alors il se leva et plaça sa main sur son épaule. Immédiatement il y eut un autre éclair aveuglant.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer :** _Rizzoli & Isles et tous les personnages de cet univers ne m'appartiennent pas. La fan fiction non plus d'ailleurs (elle appartient à __ev11235813)_

Merci à ma Beta : Harley !

Egalement merci à MissHarpie, xenarielle93 et blackwidow90legolas88 pour vos reviews !

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 :**

Alors que la lumière se dissipait, Jane cligna des yeux et vit qu'ils étaient de retour dans le cercle de lumière. Elle se leva lentement, se retourna et regarda Frost toujours inondée de larmes alors qu'elle s'effondrait sur l'une des chaises et regardait fixement devant elle.

Frost la regarda et tapota Jane sur son épaule, ne sachant pas trop comment réconforter la femme désemparée.

 _\- Comme je l'ai dit, rien de tout cela n'était réel et comme cela te causait trop de souffrances, j'ai mis fin à ton premier voyage._ Dit-il, lui donnant un sourire triste.

Jane resta silencieuse pendant un moment alors qu'elle luttait pour émotions. Les choses qu'elle avait expérimentées disparaissaient dans sa mémoire même si elle en souffrait maîtriser ses encore, elle était réconfortée de savoir que quelque part, Maura était toujours elle-même et pas l'épave d'une personne qu'elle venait de voir. Après un moment, elle leva les yeux et vit Frost maintenant assis en face d'elle, tranquille et attendant qu'elle parle. Secouant la tête et elle fit un sourire ironique.

 _\- Eh bien, nous savons maintenant qu'un monde où je ne suis jamais née rend la vie de Maura encore pire, pas mieux. Ça doit être le fait d'être flic qui cause tant de peine à Maura._ Dit Jane à elle-même.

 _\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ?_ Demanda Frost doucement.

 _\- Eh bien, c'est moi qui suis une flic qui me met dans des situations qui finissent par me blesser et chaque fois que je me blesse, cela cause de la peine à Maura_. Répondit Jane.

 _\- Alors tu as une idée de ce que tu veux voir ensuite ?_ Demanda Frost, assez sûr de ce que serait la réponse.

 _\- Ouais, je veux voir ce que ça aurait été si je n'avais jamais rejoint la BPD._

 _\- D'accord, voyage numéro 2, un monde où Jane Rizzoli n'a jamais rejoint le la Police de Boston. Rappelles-toi, comme avant, rien de ce que tu vois ou entends ne sera réel. Voyons ce que serait ce monde, prends ma main Rizzoli._ Dit Frost, en tendant la sienne.

Jane acquiesça.

 _\- J'ai compris !_ Répondit-elle en tendant la main et en touchant la sienne. Comme elle s'y attendait maintenant, il y eut immédiatement un autre éclair de lumière.

* * *

 **Note de la trad' :** Oui un chapitre tout court mais comme vous aurez la suite d'ici 3 jours, ne me tuez pas s'il vous plait !

 **Réponses aux reviews** :

\- _blackwidow90legolas88_ : Oui, c'est super je trouve de voir ce qu'une seule chose peut changer au final !

\- _MissHarpie_ : Je t'en prie, j'ai adoré l'histoire alors autant la partager à mes amis francophones !

\- _xenarielle93_ : Merci pour ton immense commentaire ! Je suis ravi que cette fan fiction te plaise autant et c'est vrai que ce n'est pas le plus simple pour Jane mais c'est pour la bonne cause on va dire !


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer :** _Rizzoli & Isles et tous les personnages de cet univers ne m'appartiennent pas. La fan fiction non plus d'ailleurs (elle appartient à __ev11235813)_

Merci à ma Beta : Harley !

Egalement merci à caskett71, xenarielle93 et blackwidow90legolas88 pour vos reviews !

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 :**

Quand la lumière s'estompa, Jane vit qu'ils se tenaient dans une rue calme à l'extérieur d'une maison qu'elle reconnaissait.

 _\- Je connais cet endroit, ma Nonna Rizzoli habitait ici avant d'emménager à la maison de retraite, elle devait être vendue pour payer ses soins._ Dit Jane, les souvenirs de sa Nonna la faisant sourire.

 _\- Allons-nous entrer et jeter un coup d'œil ?_ Questionna Frost avec un sourire.

 _\- Pourquoi pas, voyons qui vit ici maintenant !_ Répondit Jane, essuyant les dernières larmes de son visage et se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée. Avec Frost sur ses talons.

Jane fit une pause devant la porte, prit une profonde inspiration et, avec un signe de tête de Frost, la traversa.

Ils se tenaient dans un petit couloir et Jane alla immédiatement dans la pièce à leur gauche. Les voix des enfants pouvaient être entendues à travers la porte ouverte et Jane entra dans grande salle familiale ensoleillée.

Il y avait deux enfants qui jouaient sur le sol. Une fille d'environ 6 ans et un garçon d'environ 4 ans et ils jouaient et se disputaient sur un grand train. Ils étaient tous deux d'origine italienne et la fille ressemblait beaucoup à Jane.

Après avoir regardé les deux enfants pendant un moment, Jane jeta un coup d'œil dans la pièce. C'était confortable, sinon très coûteux, et à la place d'honneur au-dessus de la cheminée se trouvait une photographie encadrée de Casey Jones. Il était dans son uniforme et regardait la caméra sans expression sur son visage. Elle se tourna vers Frost avec une expression confuse sur son visage et était sur le point de poser une question quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit.

 _\- Ma! Ma! Tu es où ?_ Appela une voix pendant que deux filles, une blonde et l'autre brune, d'environ 12 ans, apparurent.

 _\- Je suis dans la cuisine Chérie !_ Répondit une voix très familière.

Les deux filles descendirent le couloir vers la cuisine et Jane les suivit de près. Ils ouvrirent la porte au bout du couloir et Jane se retrouva face à face avec elle-même. Enfin, cette version portait une robe à fleurs, des chaussures plates et un tablier. Jane haleta sous le choc.

 _\- Comment s'est passé l'entrainement ?_ Demanda l'autre Jane aux deux filles.

 _\- Super Ma !_ Le Coach dit que je vais commencer dès le prochain match. Répondit la fille blonde avec enthousiasme, rebondissant de haut en bas.

La jeune fille brune marmonna quelque chose à voix basse que Jane n'entendit pas vraiment, bien que son homologue semblait avoir compris.

 _\- Natasha Sarah Jones, n'utilise pas un langage comme ça, juste parce que tu n'es pas dans l'équipe, ça ne te donne pas le droit de jurer !_ Ajouta l'autre Jane avec ses mains

 _\- Elle devrait être dans l'équipe Ma !_ Dit la fille blonde. _C'est juste que la directrice dit qu'elle doit prendre du recul !_ Continua-t-elle.

 _\- Je m'en rends compte Mia, mais le comportement de Tasha, quand elle a fait partie de l'équipe était choquant, vous avez de la chance que ce soit seulement temporaire, tu retourneras dans l'équipe bientôt_. L'autre Jane s'adressa à la Brunette, qui hocha la tête.

 _\- Je sais ça Ma, mais aucun des autres n'a été puni comme ça._ Répondit Tasha.

 _\- C'est parce que leurs parents ne semblent pas se soucier de leur comportement._ Dit l'autre Jane dans un ton qui ne laissait pas de place à l'argumentation. _Maintenant va te laver pour le diner. N'oublie pas que ton Père va skyper ce soir._ Ajouta-t-elle.

 _\- Oui Ma !_ Dit la jeune fille brune en même temps que la blonde dit :

 _\- Pap' va nous appeler !_ Les deux filles sortirent précipitamment de la pièce et bientôt on les entendit courir dans l'escalier.

Une fois que les filles furent hors de vue, l'autre Jane se dégonflait visiblement. Elle avait l'air complètement épuisée.

 _\- Au moins un des parents se soucie !_ Marmonna l'autre Jane en se dirigeant vers un placard. En l'ouvrant, elle prit une bouteille de vin et se versa un grand verre. Elle but le verre entier en quelques gorgées. Une fois le verre vide, il fut rempli et bu rapidement.

Jane se tourna vers Frost.

 _\- Ok, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, comment suis-je devenue ma mère ?_ Demanda-t-elle.

 _\- Eh bien, cette Jane a fait un choix._ Répondit Frost. _Elle avait été acceptée à l'Académie de Police quand sa grand-mère est tombée malade et ne pouvait plus s'occuper d'elle-même, elle décida de reporter son rêve et de s'occuper de Nonna, pensant qu'elle pourrait arriver à l'Académie plus tard._

 _\- Il m'est arrivé la même chose._ Dit Jane à voix basse. _J'ai offert de m'occuper d'elle mais Nonna ne me laisserait pas abandonner mon rêve de rejoindre le BPD. Je me souviens d'une dispute enflammée et qu'elle m'avait quasiment mise à la porte, je l'ai dit à Ma et elle s'est rangée à l'avis Nonna, ce qui m'a surprise. J'ai cédé et j'ai commencé à l'Académie. Après avoir commencé, j'ai découvert que Nonna avait emménagé dans une maison de retraite, alors qu'il était trop tard. Je ne me le suis jamais pardonnée. Au moins elle a tenu son avis jusqu'à la fin._ Continua-t-elle dans un ton de souvenir.

 _\- Eh bien, Jane a pris soin de sa grand-mère pendant cinq ans jusqu'à ce que la vieille dame meure, elle a quitté la maison comme il était voulu dans le testament de sa grand-mère. Elle a postulé à l'Académie et elle a croisé Casey Jones un jour. Après avoir terminé sa formation d'officier et étant en congé avant sa première affectation, ils ont commencé à sortir ensemble et quelques semaines plus tard, après une soirée plutôt ivre, Jane s'est retrouvée enceinte, puisque les deux familles étaient catholiques, l'avortement était hors de question. Casey a vite été muté à l'étranger et Jane a été laissée seule pour faire face à sa grossesse. Cela a été l'histoire de leur mariage. Casey passe la plupart du temps loin, voyant sa famille seulement quelques fois dans l'année._ Finit alors Frost en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

 _\- Eh bien, ça craint !_ Dit Jane en grimaçant légèrement. _Au moins, ma mère a des petits-enfants qui l'entourent... En parlant de ma mère, je suppose qu'elle me laisse tranquille. Où est-elle ?_ Demanda Jane.

Frost eut un sourire triste et prit la main de Jane sans un mot. Il y eut un autre flash et la maison a disparu.

Ils apparurent dans ce qui ressemblait à un parc. Jane se tourna vers Frost.

 _\- Où sommes-nous ?_

 _\- Regarde autour de toi_. Répondit-il doucement.

Jane se retourna et reconnut immédiatement où ils étaient.

 _\- Cimetière d'Oak Park !_ Elle haleta avant de se tourner vers Frost _. Ma est là ?_ Demanda-t-elle.

 _\- Là-bas_. Dit Frost, indiquant une pierre tombale particulière.

Jane s'approcha et regarda la pierre tombale qu'il avait indiquée. Effectivement, il a été inscrit 'Angela Rizzoli. Mère et grand-mère aimante. Jane se retourna vers Frost.

 _\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?_ Questionna-t-elle.

 _\- Ton père, au lieu d'avoir eu cette aventure, a pris l'habitude de boire, ce qui a engendré des problèmes d'argent et la perte de son entreprise Plus il avait de problèmes, plus il buvait. Il a commencé à reporter sa frustration sur ta mère. Il rentrait à la maison en état d'ébriété et la battait, elle ne le laissait jamais faire et avant que qui que ce soit ne le sache, elle est tombée dans le coma, elle est restée quelques jours mais est morte sans avoir repris conscience._ Expliqua Frost, en attendant l'explosion qu'il était sûr qui suivrait. Il n'eut pas longtemps à attendre.

 _\- IL A FAIT QUOI ?_ Cria Jane en faisant les cents pas. Peu de temps après, elle se calma et retourna à Frost. _Que lui est-il arrivé ?_ Demanda-t-elle, les dents serrées.

 _\- Il a été arrêté, il a plaidé coupable à Manslaughter et a eu 20 ans, il a été attaqué dans la cour de la prison moins d'un an après avoir purgé sa peine._

 _\- Bien, ça lui servira de leçon._ Dit Jane, ses yeux toujours flamboyants.

 _\- Probablement, alors qui veux-tu voir ensuite ?_

 _\- Frankie, je veux voir Frankie !_ Dit Jane, trop peur de demander à voir qui elle voulait vraiment.

 _\- Il est là Jane._ Dit Frost, indiquant la pierre tombale à côté d'Angela.

 _\- Oh mon Dieu, pas lui aussi !_

 _\- Te souviens-tu du siège au QG, et bien : comme tu n'étais pas là pour t'assurer qu'il soit soigné, il est mort avant la fin du siège._

 _\- Super, une autre personne blessée à cause de moi !_ Marmonna Jane. _Et à propos de Tommy ?_ Demanda-t-elle, ne voulant pas vraiment le voir, mais ayant besoin de savoir s'il allait bien.

 _\- Il est toujours en taule, il s'est perdu quand ta mère est morte et a attaqué un autre prisonnier, il l'a battu sur la tête, le tuant presque instantanément, il a eu la vie sans liberté conditionnelle. Maintenant vas-tu arrêter de tergiverser?_ Dit Frost, regardant Jane droit dans les yeux.

 _\- Ouais, allons voir comment va Maura !_ Accepta Jane, espérant un rayon de soleil dans ce monde sombre.

\- _Il était temps_. Dit Frost, prenant Jane par la main et il y eut un autre éclair de lumière.

Ils apparurent dans une pièce de fantaisie pleine de gens qui étaient tous évidemment riches et puissants. Jane regarda autour d'elle. Tout le monde était vêtu de beaux vêtements de soirée et mangeait de la nourriture et des boissons. Frost vit l'épaule de Jane s'affaisser.

 _\- Elle est là-bas._ Ajouta Frost, indiquant un petit groupe de personnes.

Jane se dirigea lentement vers le groupe qu'il avait indiqué.

Elle vit immédiatement Maura. Elle était, comme d'habitude quand elle assistait à des événements comme celui-ci, impeccablement vêtue d'une robe de soirée sophistiquée qui valait probablement plus que ce que Jane se faisait en un mois. La première chose bizarre que Jane remarqua fut que Maura buvait du champagne comme si c'était démodé. Normalement, Maura boirait, certes, mais seulement un verre ou deux à des événements comme celui-ci. Elle finirait le verre et en obtiendrait immédiatement un autre d'un serveur qui passait. Après le quatrième que Jane vit être bu, l'homme qui se tenait à côté d'elle posa sa main sur son bras. À son contact, Maura s'arrêta immédiatement et se tut silencieusement en attendant qu'il lui dise quoi faire après.

Jane regarda de plus près l'homme qui avait osé écraser la vie de Maura. Elle était surprise en le reconnaissant. Garrett Fairfield, l'homme arrogant qui avait failli s'en sortir après un meurtre. Il ne la regardait même pas, mais d'après les anneaux de mariage correspondants, ils étaient clairement mari et femme. Rien que de les voir ensemble, Jane s'empara de colère. Non seulement, il n'avait pas été inquiété pour le meurtre, mais il ignorait une femme qu'un homme aurait le privilège d'épouser. Elle se tourna vers Frost.

 _\- Comment est-ce arrivé ?_ Demanda-t-elle.

 _\- Tout comme avec nous, Maura était la Médecin Légiste qui s'occupait de la mort de son frère, mais sans que tu sois là pour la pousser et à le mettre à sa place, sa famille a réussi à faire capoter l'enquête. Il emmena Maura en rencard et ils furent vite sous pression pour se marier par leurs familles. Peu de temps après que Maura ait été contrainte de quitter sa position de Médecin Légiste et de prendre sa position de femme de la société, elle a été lentement changée de la femme indépendante que nous connaissons tous deux à une femme trophée et alcoolique_. Ajouta Frost aigrement.

Cette fois, Jane ne pleurait pas mais elle avait l'air en colère.

 _\- Eh bien, il semble que ça n'a pas marché non plus, s'il te plait, sors-nous d'ici Frost, je ne peux pas supporter de la voir comme ça et ne pas pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit._ Dit-elle en regardant Garrett. Si les regards pouvaient tuer, alors Garrett serait déjà à 6 pieds sous terre.

 _\- Ca marche._ Répondit Frost, prenant Jane par le bras et provoquant un autre éclair de lumière.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer :** _Rizzoli & Isles et tous les personnages de cet univers ne m'appartiennent pas. La fan fiction non plus d'ailleurs (elle appartient à __ev11235813)_

Merci à ma Beta : Harley !

Egalement merci à Ilon120, AlineGranger, caskett71, MissHarpie, xenarielle93 et blackwidow90legolas88 pour vos reviews !

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 :**

Ils revinrent au cercle de lumière et cette fois il n'y avait pas de larmes de Jane. Elle s'assit immédiatement et regarda Frost.

 _\- Alors quoi maintenant ?_ Demanda-t-elle.

 _\- Eh bien, il te reste encore un voyage, où veux-tu aller maintenant ?_ Questionna-t-il.

 _\- Je n'ai aucune idée, j'ai essayé de ne jamais naître et Maura s'est retrouvée dans un asile chez les fous, j'ai essayé de jamais rejoindre le BPD, mais Maura a fini avec Garrett, je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il faut faire !_ Dit sombrement Jane.

 _\- Eh bien, qu'est-ce que tu veux, tu peux toujours demander la solution que tu cherches et je peux te montrer dans quelles circonstances cela aurait pu se faire. Mais souviens-toi, ce ne serait qu'une façon possible de l'atteindre et il se peut que cela ne soit d'aucune aide pour toi, tu comprends ?_ Proposa Frost.

 _\- Ouais je comprends, je peux obtenir ce que je veux, mais je n'aurais probablement aucune idée de comment l'obtenir._ Grinça Jane.

 _\- Plus ou moins. Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux voir ?_ Demanda-t-il.

 _\- Je veux voir Maura heureuse !_ Dit Jane, sa bouche dans une ligne déterminée. _Je veux voir un monde où Maura vit la meilleure vie possible, je ne me soucie de rien d'autre. J'ai juste besoin de la voir heureuse !_ Répéta-t-elle en regardant sérieusement Frost.

 _\- D'accord, tu connais le principe !_ Dit Frost en lui tendant la main.

Jane hocha la tête et tendit la main. Dès que ses doigts touchèrent Frost, il y eut le flash de lumière maintenant familier.

* * *

 **Note de la trad :** Encore un chapitre court (c'est environ 1 sur 2 avec cette ff), j'en profite donc pour répondre à vos reviews

 _Ilon120:_ Eh bien voilà la suite en l'occurrence ! Sache que je publie tous les trois jours.

 _AlineGranger:_ Ravi de te voir lire cette histoire aussi, ça fait toujours plaisir !

 _caskett71:_ Non non, pas encore, il reste une possibilité à visiter !

 _MissHarpie:_ Mais de rien, c'est toujours un plaisir.

 _xenarielle93:_ Je t'avoue que j'étais comme Jane, avec une envie de meurtre dans le regard en voyant Maura.

blackwidow90legolas88: Il te faudra encore attendre trois jours pour avoir ta réponse !


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer :** _Rizzoli & Isles et tous les personnages de cet univers ne m'appartiennent pas. La fan fiction non plus d'ailleurs (elle appartient à __ev11235813)_

Merci à ma Beta : Harley !

Egalement merci à Ilon120, caskett71, elyseb, xenarielle93 et blackwidow90legolas88 pour vos reviews !

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 :**

Ils apparurent dans le parc d'une grande et belle maison. C'était clairement une maison chère, mais aussi familiale. Sur la pelouse bien entretenue, entourée de fleurs, il y avait des jeux d'enfants avec une balançoire et une échelle. Il y avait aussi un but de football à une extrémité et un panier de basket attaché au mur.

 _\- C'est ce qui fait le bonheur de Maura ?_ Demanda Jane en observant ce qui l'entourait.

 _\- Pas vraiment._ Répondit Frost. _Ce n'est qu'un effet secondaire, on va dire, de ce qui fait le bonheur de Maura, est-ce que nous allons entrer et jeter un coup d'œil ?_ Ajouta-t-il en essayant de ne pas trop sourire.

Jane hocha la tête, ne sachant vraiment pas quoi en penser. Cela lui montrait que Maura avait des enfants. Cela ne surprit pas vraiment Jane car elle avait toujours senti que Maura ferait une mère merveilleuse et n'importe quel enfant se considérerait chanceux de l'avoir comme tel.

 _\- Très bien, suis-moi._ Dit-il, se dirigeant le long du chemin et à travers la porte.

Jane le suivit silencieusement à travers la porte jusqu'à ce qu'ils se tiennent tous les deux au milieu d'une grande salle.

 _\- C'est toujours une expérience étrange !_ Murmura Jane alors qu'elle se tenait là, à regarder autour d'elle.

La salle était large et peinte de couleurs claires et aériennes. Il y avait un large escalier au milieu qui montait aux chambres avec des marches minutieusement sculptées. Les murs présentaient plusieurs œuvres d'art de bon goût et il y avait plusieurs sculptures sur de petites étagères. Elle était sur le point de regarder l'œuvre de plus près quand elle entendit des rires et plusieurs voix derrière une porte entrouverte.

Jane s'approcha et regarda à l'intérieur. La pièce était grande et décorée de couleurs vives avec une télévision dans un coin. Il y avait peut-être une douzaine d'enfants entre deux et quatorze ans dans la pièce, tous lisant, jouant ou regardant la télé. Ses yeux tombèrent sur deux filles, toutes les deux d'environ 12 ans, qui, bien qu'ayant l'air très différentes l'une de l'autre, l'une blonde et l'autre brune, semblaient étrangement familières. Elles se disputaient, leurs voix devenant de plus en plus fortes.

 _\- Que se passe-t-il ici ?_ Cria une voix beaucoup plus forte et très familière. La porte s'ouvrit et Angela Rizzoli entra.

 _\- C'est elle qui a commencé !_ Dit la blonde, qui était également la plus petite des deux filles.

\- _C'est pas vrai, Clemie a volé mon chapeau des Red Sox et me le rend pas !_ Répondit la brune, plus grande.

 _\- Tu ne le portes jamais !_ Ajouta la blonde. _Tu n'es même pas une fan, Dottie !_

 _\- Alors quoi ! C'est mon chapeau et pas le tien_. Répondit la brune.

 _\- Vous vous calmez toutes les deux, rends son chapeau à Clémie !_ Ordonna Angela.

 _\- Oui Nonna !_ Grinça la brunette, jetant le chapeau à l'autre fille.

Juste au moment où la blonde attrapa le chapeau, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et quelqu'un entra.

 _\- Oncle Frankie !_ Appela la blonde, qui courut vers l'homme, suivie par la Brunette, le chapeau tout sauf oublié.

Jane se tourna et regarda la silhouette, reconnaissant facilement son frère. Il était comme il l'avait toujours été, son badge de détective fièrement mit en évidence. La seule différence était qu'il tenait la main d'une petite fille.

 _\- Salut les filles._ Répondit-il en ébouriffant les cheveux de la blonde et en tapotant la brunette sur le menton.

La petite fille rigola avant de se laisser aller à courir vers l'autre pièce pour rejoindre les autres enfants.

 _\- As-tu vu maman ?_ Demanda la brune.

 _\- Vos parents étaient sur le point de quitter le QG quand je suis parti, ils devraient être justes derrière moi._ Ajouta Frankie.

Ce fut immédiatement à la fin de sa phrase que la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit de nouveau pour présenter une Maura lourdement enceinte.

 _\- Maman !_ S'écrièrent les deux filles ensemble, laissant tomber Frankie pour donner un câlin à Maura.

Ils furent rejoints par la plupart des autres enfants qui appelèrent aussi Maura « Maman » ou « Tata » alors qu'ils se précipitèrent pour la saluer.

Angela renvoya la plupart des enfants dans la pièce et permit aux deux filles d'accompagner leur mère sur le canapé où elle s'effondra immédiatement.

 _\- Tu avais raison Angela._ Dit Maura, alors que les deux filles se blottissaient contre elle. _J'aurais dû commencer mon congé déjà, je suis épuisée et je ne sais pas comment j'ai tenu cette dernière semaine._

Jane regarda la scène devant elle et se sentit immédiatement jalouse. Elle n'avait jamais vu Maura si heureuse et elle s'épanouissait clairement dans sa maternité. Elle se demanda qui était la personne chanceuse partageant sa vie et espérait qu'ils comprenaient leur chance tous les jours. C'est alors que Jane entendit un soupir derrière elle. Elle se retourna et pour la deuxième fois, fit face à face avec elle-même. Seulement cette fois était très différent.

Cette Jane était vêtue de l'uniforme complet d'un Capitaine de BPD. Elle portait toujours ce qui la définissait : un grand sourire et des lunettes de soleil miroir, mais il y avait une aura d'autorité que Jane ne reconnaissait pas. Cette nouvelle Jane se dirigea vers l'endroit où Maura était assise et l'embrassa.

 _\- Ma !_ Appelèrent plusieurs des enfants.

 _\- Laissez-les un peu, les enfants !_ Dit Frankie a dit, en s'assurant que les enfants restent tranquilles.

Jane était sur le point de parler quand il y eut un éclair et la pièce disparut.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer :** _Rizzoli & Isles et tous les personnages de cet univers ne m'appartiennent pas. La fan fiction non plus d'ailleurs (elle appartient à __ev11235813)_

Merci à ma Beta : Harley !

Egalement merci à MissHarpie, Alinegranger, xenarielle93 et blackwidow90legolas88 pour vos reviews !

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 :**

Ils étaient de retour dans le cercle de lumière. Elle se tourna vers Frost.

 _\- Mais je voulais rester encore un peu._ Gémit Jane.

 _\- Il n'y avait plus rien à voir, Rizzoli, il était temps de partir._ Répondit-il, en attendant que la dispute commence.

Au lieu de cela Jane s'arrêta à ce que cette scène signifiait pour elle. Elle avait besoin de parler à Maura mais elle devait aussi savoir comment.

 _\- Ok Frost, mais est-ce que tu peux au moins me dire comment cela est arrivé, ce qui rend ce monde si différent ?_ Demanda-t-elle.

Frost réfléchit un moment avant de hocher la tête.

 _\- D'accord Rizzoli._ Accepta-t-il. _Leur histoire a commencé peu de temps après ta première rencontre avec Maura._ Commença-t-il.

 _\- Quoi ? Tu veux dire quand elle a essayé de payer ma nourriture quand j'étais sous couverture pour les Stup ?_ Demanda-t-elle.

 _\- Celle-là même. Cette Jane la retrouva quelques jours plus tard pour lui expliquer l'affaire et s'excuser. Elles tissèrent des liens et sortirent manger ensemble. Bientôt, elles devinrent des amies proches. Mais ce n'est que quand elle fut attaquée par Hoyt que la relation changea. Cette Jane accepta que Maura prenne soin d'elle pendant qu'elle était en repos et leur relation se développa de là. Quand mon double rejoignit le Département des Homicides, tu n'as pas demandé à changer de partenaire, Maura t'avait déjà fait te sentir mieux. Peu de temps après ton retour, et après une suggestion de Maura, tu as passé ton examen d'Officier, devenant ainsi la plus jeune à avoir ce poste dans l'histoire de la BPD. Après cela, cette Jane demanda à Maura de l'épouser et le mariage eut lieu un an après. Au moment où Hoyt s'échappa tu étais tentée d'être Lieutenant et Korsak, qui reconnut sa signature sur la scène de crime, prit les devants pour te protéger. Heureusement, Maura et toi vous étiez assurées que le dossier soit complet avec tous les détails et la cavalerie l'a capturé avant qu'il ne puisse te trouver. Peu de temps après, tu as été confirmée Lieutenant et as insisté pour que Korsak soit fait Capitaine. Ce qui a suivi est une sorte d'âge d'or où le taux d'affaires résolues monta en flèche et la BPD devint connue dans tous les États pour ses pratiques et méthodes. Lorsque le chef du BPD a pris sa retraite en raison d'une mauvaise santé et que l'un des capitaines a été promu pour combler le vide, l'autre Jane fut le successeur naturel. Cela, combiné avec l'influence de la famille Isles, lui a garanti le travail. Entre-temps, elles ont fondé une famille et Maura est enceinte de leur 6ème enfant._ Dit Frost en souriant.

 _\- Wow !_ S'exclama Jane. _Comme Maura dirait : « Un simple battement d'ailes de papillon peut déclencher une tornade ! » Cela prouve que même la décision la plus simple peut avoir des effets incroyables, j'ai pensé à entrer en contact avec elle, mais j'étais techniquement encore sous couverture et je ne savais pas si je pouvais lui faire confiance._ Elle a fait une pause et a souri. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Demanda-t-elle, sachant qu'elle devait parler à Maura dès qu'elle le pourrait.

 _\- Eh bien, Jane, dans quelques minutes tu te réveilleras à l'hôpital, ce que tu feras après est ton choix._ Répondit Frost.

 _\- Je suis prête._ Répondit Jane doucement, se tenant là et attendant que quelque chose se passe.

 _\- A la prochaine Rizzoli !_ S'exclama Frost avant que la lumière ne commence à s'estomper.

La lumière disparut bientôt dans l'obscurité totale, mais, comme dans un tunnel, la lumière semblait se rapprocher rapidement. Bientôt Jane fut submergée par cette dernière et dû protéger ses yeux.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer :** _Rizzoli & Isles et tous les personnages de cet univers ne m'appartiennent pas. La fan fiction non plus d'ailleurs (elle appartient à __ev11235813)_

Merci à ma Beta : Harley !

Egalement merci aux Guests, à xenarielle93 et blackwidow90legolas88 pour vos reviews !

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 :**

Jane cligna des yeux et les ouvrit. Elle était de retour à l'hôpital et regardait autour d'elle, il semblait que le temps s'était comme figé. Sa mère et Maura étaient toujours là. Cette fois-ci cependant, l'agitation de Jane fit que les deux femmes se réveillèrent.

 _\- Janie, tu es réveillée !_ Cria Angela en essayant de donner un câlin à sa fille. Elle était gênée cependant par le lit et les divers fils et tubes auxquels Jane était connectée.

 _\- Ma !_ Grogna Jane. Sa gorge lui faisait trop mal pour dire autre chose.

 _\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Janie ?_ Demanda Angela.

 _\- De l'eau !_ Jane a réussi à dire.

Maura, qui avait déjà réalisé ce dont Jane aurait besoin, avait déjà versé de l'eau dans une tasse. Elle l'approcha ensuite vers les lèvres de Jane et lui a permis de prendre quelques gorgées avant de reposer la tasse.

Jane sourit à Maura qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle avait eu peur pour Jane et était en colère qu'elle se soit remise dans cette position. Cette colère s'évanouit lorsque Jane lui sourit tout simplement parce qu'elle était vraiment ravie que Jane se soit réveillée.

Jane tendit la main et prit la main de Maura, la pressant. Bien que cela surprenne Maura, elle fut immensément touchée par le geste simple.

Maura décida de ne rien dire et de permettre à Jane de prendre les devants. Elle espérait qu'elles pourraient enfin parler de leur relation. Elle avait été amoureuse de Jane presque à partir du moment où elles s'étaient rencontrées et au lieu de décroître, les sentiments n'avaient fait que gagner en force. Elle savait cependant que Jane n'aimait pas parler de ses sentiments et Maura savait que si elle la poussait, Jane risquait plutôt de s'enfuir au lieu de parler, quels que soient ses propres sentiments. Et Maura n'était pas sûre que Jane ne lui rende la réciproque. Il y avait eu des moments où elle pensait prendre les devants, mais pas assez pour qu'elle agisse.

Pendant que Maura était assise là, le docteur de Jane entra.

 _\- Ah Lieutenant, je vous souhaite la bienvenue parmi nous, comment vous sentez-vous ?_ Demanda-t-il.

 _\- Fatigué et j'ai mal mais sinon ça va_. Répondit Jane, se demandant combien de temps elle devrait rester à l'hôpital.

 _\- Eh bien, vous avez eu de la chance, la balle était pleine et dure, elle a coupé un de vos poumons, mais elle n'a pas causé de dommages graves, je ne vois pas pourquoi vous ne seriez pas capable de rentrer à la maison dans quelques jours. Vous allez devoir y aller doucement pendant un certain temps, mais il n'y a aucune raison pour que vous ne vous rétablissiez complètement._

 _\- Merci docteur_ , répondit Jane, surprenant sa mère et Maura qui s'attendaient à ce qu'elle combatte le Docteur pour rentrer chez elle et reprendre le travail.

Jane pensait cependant sérieusement à la façon dont elle pourrait faire les choses correctement. Elle tenait toujours la main de Maura et cette pensée lui donnait le courage dont elle avait besoin.

Une fois le Docteur parti, Jane se tourna vers Maura et vit à quel point elle était épuisée.

 _\- Je sais que je devrais te laisser rentrer à la maison Maur'._ Dit lentement Jane. _Mais j'ai vraiment besoin de te parler !_ Finit-elle.

\- _Bien sûr Jane_. Répliqua Maura, notant que la Brunette était à bout et avait quelque chose à lui dire. Cela la rendait nerveuse et extrêmement fière. Nerveuse à propos de ce que le sujet pourrait être mais fière qu'elle soit celle à laquelle Jane choisissait de se confier.

 _\- En privé s'il te plaît Ma_ ! Dit Jane à Angela, qui semblait bien avoir l'intention de rester.

Angela regarda Jane et ensuite Maura. Elle pouvait voir que les deux femmes étaient nerveuses et voulaient de l'intimité. Alors, sans se disputer, elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

 _\- Je vais aller prendre un café et je ferai savoir aux autres que tu es réveillée_. Dit-elle en glissant vers la porte et en la fermant derrière elle. Une fois la porte fermée, elle se signa et espéra qu'elles allaient enfin s'ouvrir l'une à l'autre.

Contrairement à l'opinion de Jane. Angela était parfaitement consciente que sa fille était amoureuse de Maura. Tout comme elle savait que Maura était amoureuse de sa fille. Elle avait essayé tout ce à quoi elle pouvait penser pour les rassembler, mais avait réalisé qu'elles devraient le faire elles-mêmes. Alors qu'elle descendait le couloir, elle sourit et sortit son téléphone pour envoyer un message à Frankie, Vince et Sean.

Dans la chambre, Jane resta là, quelques instants une fois la porte fermée, en regardant Maura.

Maura était assise là et attendait que Jane sache qu'elle ne devait pas se précipiter.

Finalement, Jane s'exprima.

 _\- J'ai quelque chose à te dire Maura, quelque chose que j'ai trop peur de dire avant maintenant._ Commença Jane.

Maura hocha la tête, ne disant toujours rien. Elle chérissait ces moments avec Jane. Puis, la Lieutenant laissa tomber sa dure carapace et donna à Maura l'espoir que ses sentiments pour Jane soient réciproques.

 _\- Tout d'abord, je veux m'excuser, j'aurais dû faire ça il y a longtemps, je sais que je t'ai fait mal mais tu dois savoir que je ne voulais pas te blesser_. Dit Jane.

 _\- Je sais que tu ne le voulais pas Jane, mais ça ne m'empêche pas de souffrir quand même_. Répondit doucement Maura avant de se maudire immédiatement. Elle ne voulait pas causer à Jane plus de douleur, ce qui pourrait l'amener à se refermer.

 _\- Je sais, je ne suis pas sûre de ce que je peux faire pour arrêter ça, se blesser peut faire partie du travail et si je mets ma sécurité en premier, ça m'empêcherait de faire le travail aussi bien je le fait, je ne peux pas faire ça._

 _\- Je sais que tu ne peux pas Jane, car si tu ne donnais pas tout ce que tu as, ça te rendrait misérable, je ne sais pas trop quoi suggérer !_

 _\- J'ai essayé d'y penser aussi, mais rien ne vient, de toute façon, ce n'est pas la raison principale pour laquelle je dois te parler._ Fit Jane de nouveau avec une pause et indiqua à la tasse.

Maura ramassa la tasse et laissa quelques gorgées à Jane. Jane regarda alors Maura dans les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration.

\- _Je t'aime Maura !_ Dit-elle doucement. _Je t'aime depuis longtemps mais j'avais trop peur de te dire ce que je ressentais, je ne sais pas si tu ressens la même chose mais je ne veux qu'une chose, c'est que tu sois heureuse !_

Maura était stupéfaite. Elle ne s'était jamais attendue à ce que Jane avoue ouvertement ses sentiments comme ça. Presque pour la première fois de sa vie, Maura était sans voix. Elle savait aussi que Jane s'attendrait à ce qu'elle dise quelque chose. Alors elle fit la seule chose à laquelle elle pouvait penser. Elle se pencha et embrassa Jane.

Jane ne quittait pas des yeux Maura, attendant qu'elle réponde. Elle vit la surprise dans les yeux de Maura lorsqu'elle confessa son amour. Elle était sur le point d'essayer de faire sortir son amie de son silence quand Maura l'embrassa. Cela déclencha des feux d'artifices dans l'esprit de Jane. Ce n'était qu'un petit baiser, un peu hésitant et légèrement incertain mais dans l'esprit de Jane, c'était la réponse à toutes ses prières.

Quand elles se séparèrent, Jane sourit. Impossible de dire quoi que ce soit et pas vraiment besoin de le faire. Au lieu de cela, elle tapota le lit à côté d'elle et Maura s'allongea à côté d'elle, la tête dans le creux du cou de Jane.

Elles restèrent là un moment, se tenant toujours la main et ne voulant rien dire. Elles étaient toutes les deux juste heureuses de savoir que l'autre l'aimait et c'était suffisant pour le moment.

Bientôt elles s'endormirent toutes les deux avec le bras de Jane autour de Maura pour l'empêcher de tomber du lit et leurs mains droites entrelacées.

C'est ainsi qu'Angela les trouva quand elle revint environ une demi-heure plus tard. Elle sourit à la scène, prit une photo des deux femmes endormies avec son téléphone et les laissa en paix. Fredonnant à elle-même, elle partit pour intercepter les autres afin qu'ils ne dérangent pas les deux femmes.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer :** _Rizzoli & Isles et tous les personnages de cet univers ne m'appartiennent pas. La fan fiction non plus d'ailleurs (elle appartient à __ev11235813)_

Merci à ma Beta : Harley !

Egalement merci au Guest, à xenarielle93 et MissHarpie pour vos reviews !

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 :**

Jane ouvrit les yeux au soleil et réalisa que c'était le matin. Elle regarda à ses côtés et vit que Maura était toujours là. Jane sourit et essaya de ne pas bouger. Cela ne dura pas longtemps car son nez avait commencé à démanger et avant qu'elle ne puisse lever la main pour le gratter, elle éternua. Cela réveilla Maura de son sommeil.

Maura ouvrit les yeux et regarda Jane, lui donnant un sourire endormi.

 _\- Bonjour Jane._ Dit-elle doucement, ne voulant pas bouger.

 _\- Bonjour ma belle._ Répondit Jane en restant là et en regardant Maura.

 _\- Quelle heure est-il ?_ Demanda Maura.

Jane regarda l'horloge qui était sur le mur.

 _\- Juste un peu plus de 8h du matin, on dirait qu'une belle journée s'annonce dehors !_ Dit Jane.

 _\- Juste un peu plus de 8h !_ Haleta Maura. _J'ai l'impression d'avoir dormi beaucoup plus longtemps. Il était minuit quand tu t'es réveillée, l'infirmière viendra bientôt pour les vérifications du matin et ensuite ils apporteront le petit-déjeuner._ Dit Maura, ne voulant pas se lever mais sachant qu'elle en avait besoin. _Je vais appeler ta mère et lui demander de m'apporter des vêtements de rechange et mon sac de toilette, puis je prendrai une douche pendant que tu mangeras ton petit-déjeuner._ Elle fit une pause et vit le visage de Jane s'affaisser. _Ne t'inquiètes pas, je serai juste à côté_. Elle indiqua à la porte de la salle de bain.

Jane hocha la tête, même si elle ne voulait pas que Maura parte, elle comprit. Elle était sur le point de répondre quand la porte s'ouvrit et Angela entra.

 _\- Salut les filles !_ Dit Angela, portant un sac de sport dans une main, avec une tasse de café et un sac en papier dans l'autre.

 _\- Coucou Ma !_ Répondit Jane, n'essayant même pas de se lever.

 _\- Bonjour Angela, où êtes-vous passée la nuit dernière ?_ Demanda Maura.

 _\- Quand je suis revenue, vous étiez déjà toutes les deux endormies, alors je vous ai quittées et je suis rentrée à la maison, j'ai pris des vêtements et de quoi te laver pour toi, Maura, car je pensais que tu voudrais te laver et changer de vêtements._ Dit-elle, indiquant ses sacs et du café.

 _\- Et moi ?_ Demanda Jane. _Tu m'as apporté du café ? Je pourrais vraiment en boire un litre maintenant !_

 _\- J'aurais bien voulu, Jane, mais ton docteur m'a dit que tu devais rester sans boire de café pendant un moment._

 _\- Vous êtes sûres que c'est sage Angela ?_ Demanda Maura. _Vous ne vous souvenez pas de ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois que Jane est restée sans café pendant plus de quelques heures ?_ Ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire alors qu'elle s'asseyait un peu et prit le café d'Angela avec sa main libre.

 _\- Hey, j'étais pas si horrible !_ Protesta Jane.

 _\- Si tu l'étais, Jane, tu étais comme un ours avec une tête endolorie._ Dit Maura en rigolant un peu.

 _\- Non, du tout !_ Bouda Jane.

Maura gloussa un peu plus avant d'embrasser Jane sur la joue. Elle l'avait déjà fait avant que son cerveau ne réagisse et elle regarda nerveusement la Brunette.

Jane, d'un autre côté, souriait maintenant, sa moue oubliée. Elle se retourna et embrassa Maura.

Angela regarda, ravie de ce qu'elle voyait. Elle était sur le point de prendre une autre photo quand la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau et l'infirmière entra.

 _\- Bonjour Mme Rizzoli, comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ?_ Demanda-t-elle en ramassant le dossier de Jane et en regardant les moniteurs.

 _\- C'est Lieutenant !_ Marmonna Jane. _Je me sens bien, quand est le petit déjeuner ?_ Demanda-t-elle, ayant soudainement faim.

 _\- Très bien Détective_. _Si vos amis peuvent vous laisser un peu d'intimité, je ferais quelques contrôles et nous pourrons aller chercher un petit déjeuner pour vous._ Répondit l'infirmière.

Angela hocha la tête.

 _\- Je vais dans le hall, tes frères et Vince ont dit qu'ils allaient arriver ce matin, alors je les attendrai et je les amènerai dès que ce sera fini._ Dit-elle en posant les sacs sur l'une des chaises et en ressortant rapidement.

 _\- Et vous aussi Mademoiselle !_ Dit l'infirmière à Maura.

 _\- C'est Docteur._ Dit Jane, fixant l'infirmière avec un regard noir.

 _\- Désolée Docteur._ Répondit-elle en rougissant un peu.

\- _Aucun problème_. S'exclama Maura. _Je vais juste aller dans la salle de bain et prendre une douche, quand j'aurais fini, tu auras fini._ Ajouta-t-elle, finissant le café et se levant. Elle prit le sac de sport et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, fermant la porte derrière elle. Il y eut bientôt le bruit de l'eau qui coulait à l'intérieur.

Jane perdit immédiatement le contact visuel et essaya de s'asseoir.

 _\- Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ?_ Demanda-t-elle.

 _\- Je vais vérifier votre tension artérielle, changer vos pansements et quelques autres petites choses, ne vous inquiétez pas, cela ne fera pas mal et ça ne prendra pas longtemps._ Répondit l'infirmière en souriant à Jane.

 _\- Bien, allons-y !_ Dit Jane, impatiente comme toujours.

L'infirmière sourit et commença à effectuer les contrôles du matin.

Environ 45 minutes plus tard, Maura sortit de la salle de bain, ses cheveux fraîchement lavés et coiffés. Elle portait maintenant une jupe et un chemisier mince et elle se sentait beaucoup mieux. Elle vit que Jane était maintenant assise dans son lit et les moniteurs avaient été déconnectés. Elle regarda dans la direction de Maura et fit un grand sourire.

 _\- Juste à temps, le petit déjeuner est en route_. Dit Jane en tapotant le lit à côté d'elle.

Maura sourit, alla vers le lit et s'assit.

Le petit déjeuner fut bientôt livré et malgré le manque de café, Jane mangea tout. Peu de temps après, le Docteur vint vérifier Jane.

 _-Vous avez l'air bien Détective, je veux vous garder jusqu'à la fin de la semaine et si tout va bien, vous pourrez rentrer à la maison, mais seulement si vous promettez de prendre les choses à la légère._ Annonça le Docteur avec une expression sérieuse.

 _\- Oh elle va y aller doucement docteur, je peux le garantir !_ Dit Maura avec confiance. _Je vais la ramener à la maison avec moi et je veillerais sur elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit de nouveau sur pied. Quel est le pronostic pour un rétablissement complet ?_ Demanda-t-elle.

\- _Si elle fait ce qu'on lui dit, le pronostic est excellent, mais Jane devra prendre les choses en main pendant au moins un mois_.

\- _Bien_. Ajouta Maura. _Dites-moi ce qu'elle peut et ne peut pas faire et je vais m'assurer qu'elle s'y tienne._

 _\- Est-ce que j'ai mon mot à dire dans tout ça ?_ Demanda Jane.

 _\- Non, aucun Jane. Si tu veux retourner au travail, tu feras exactement ce qu'on te dit._ Dit Maura de sa voix autoritaire.

Jane sourit et hocha la tête, incapable de dire non à Maura.

\- _Très bien, je serai de retour plus tard._ Annonça le docteur. Laissant Jane et Maura.

Maura resta avec Jane à l'hôpital pour le reste de la semaine, ne bougeant jamais loin d'elle. C'est pendant ce temps qu'elles décidèrent toutes deux qu'elles voulaient faire avancer leur relation. Jane demanda à Maura de sortir avec elle une fois qu'elle serait plus à l'hôpital et Maura accepta avec joie. Elles décidèrent que Jane allait rester avec Maura quand elle serait sortie. Elles n'avaient pas fait de plans fixes pour l'avenir, décidant de faire les choses une étape à la fois.

Vince et Cavanaugh vinrent tous les deux au cours jours qui suivirent pour vérifier la santé de Jane par eux-mêmes. Cavanaugh dit à Jane qu'elle allait rester en congé maladie jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit complètement en forme et il laissa entendre qu'elle devrait utiliser certains de ses congés exceptionnels pour prendre du temps pour elle. Jane ne discuta pas car elle avait déjà décidé de prendre les choses plus facilement. Elle ne savait pas comment elle allait le faire, mais elle ferait l'effort de le faire.

Quand Vince passa, il dit à Jane et Maura qu'il cherchait à prendre sa retraite. Il avait découvert que le _Dirty Robber_ était à vendre et qu'il pensait à l'acheter. Jane comprit qu'il y avait réfléchi pendant un moment et que s'il possédait le bar, il pouvait toujours rester en contact avec les flics pour le commissariat.

Après le départ de Vince, Jane aborda le sujet de son examen de Sergent avec Maura. Elle voulait l'opinion de sa petite amie. Maura accepta que Jane le fasse et proposa d'aider Jane à étudier. Elle appela Cavanaugh et il lui annonça qu'il y avait un examen qui avait lieu dans environ 6 semaines et ajouta qu'il mettrait Jane en avant. Il vint le lendemain avec les documents à remplir et dit à Jane qu'elle devait les retourner à la fin de la semaine.

À la fin de la semaine, Jane fut autorisée à quitter l'hôpital avec des instructions strictes pour se reposer pendant au moins un mois. Maura aida Jane à monterdans sa voiture et la ramena à la maison, espérant qu'elle pourrait garder Jane occupée pendant qu'elle récupérerait.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer :** _Rizzoli & Isles et tous les personnages de cet univers ne m'appartiennent pas. La fan fiction non plus d'ailleurs (elle appartient à __ev11235813)_

Merci à ma Beta : Harley !

Egalement merci à Ilon120, à blackwidow90legolas88, à xenarielle93 et MissHarpie pour vos reviews !

* * *

 **Chapitre 11**

 _Cinq ans plus tard_

 _\- Hors de mon chemin, il faut que j'installe toute cette nourriture avant que ma Janie ne sorte du travail !_ Cria Angela Rizzoli alors qu'elle passait la porte du Dirty Robber.

 _\- Calme-toi Ma'_. Appela Tommy de derrière le bar. _On a plusieurs heures avant qu'elles arrivent ici Frankie s'assure qu'elles ne partent pas avant qu'on soit prêts._

\- _Ne me dis pas de me calmer jeune homme !_ Réprimanda Angela. _Tu devrais savoir maintenant que nous ne pouvons pas compter sur Janie pour le faire._

 _\- Ouais, je la connais Ma, c'est pour ça que nous aurions dû dire à Maura de la tenir à l'écart, elle est la seule que Jane écoute !_ Répondit Tommy.

 _\- Mais bien-sûr, Tommy !_ Dit Vince Korsak en sortant de la pièce du fond. _Tu sais que Maura ne peut pas garder un secret, et il faudra environ 5 minutes à Jane pour comprendre que quelque chose est en train de se préparer et elle ne lâchera pas jusqu'à ce qu'elle découvre de quoi il s'agit ... Bon sang, j'ai dû l'éviter depuis J'ai découvert comme elle peut lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert._

 _\- Est-ce que tout est prêt Vince ?_ Demanda Angela à l'ancien détective et maintenant propriétaire du bar.

 _\- Toute la nourriture est prête, j'ai beaucoup de bière que vos filles adorent en stock et Tommy organise la musique. Tout ce que vous avez à faire est de finir de réchauffer la nourriture. Frankie appellera quand Jane sera sur le point de partir et les invités doivent arriver à tout moment._ Dit Korsak en vérifiant tout sur ses doigts.

 _\- Alors c'est parti !_ Dit Angela en se mettant à courir.

Quelques heures plus tard, toutes les décorations étaient en place et Tommy avait commencé à jouer de la musique de fond. Quelques invités étaient arrivés e attendant l'invité d'honneur. Angela regardait nerveusement la pendule alors que des invités importants n'étaient pas encore arrivés. Elle était en train de débattre pour savoir si la porte s'ouvrait quand Sean Cavanaugh entra. Il était en uniforme et avait deux enfants avec lui. L'une était une jolie blonde d'environ 4 ans, qui n'avait pas l'air à l'aise dans la robe jaune qu'elle portait. Il la déposa doucement et la fille se précipita immédiatement vers Angela.

 _\- Nonna, pourquoi je dois porter une robe ?_ Demanda la jeune fille en regardant Angela avec des yeux noisettes.

 _\- Ecoute Lizzie, on en a parlé, c'est une occasion spéciale et tu dois être belle, c'est une très jolie robe, tu ne penses pas, oncle Vince ?_ Demanda-t-elle, s'adressant à Korsak.

 _\- Tu es magnifique Lizzie, pourquoi ne t'assois-tu pas pour attendre, tes parents seront bientôt là, je te chercherai un jus de fruit._ Dit Korsak, prenant un jus pour la petite fille tout en le déposant sur une table d'un côté.

Pendant ce temps Angela alla voir Sean qui portait l'autre enfant, également une petite fille mais seulement environ 5 mois, dans un siège de transport.

\- _Comment va Suzie ?_ Demanda-t-elle, scrutant le siège et trouvant le bébé endormi.

 _\- Elle va bien et je l'ai nourrie et changée il y a environ une heure pour que nous soyons tranquilles un moment. Elle se réveillera plus tard,_ s'exclama Cavanaugh.

\- _Merci d'avoir pris soin d'elles Sean._ Dit Angela en l'embrassant.

 _\- Pas de problème, Angie, elles ont toutes les deux été adorables, d'ailleurs, tu avais beaucoup trop à faire pour prendre soin d'elles aussi._ Répondit-il, lui donnant une accolade.

 _\- C'est super. As-tu vu Janie, est-ce qu'elle soupçonne quelque chose ?_ Demanda Angela avec inquiétude.

 _\- Je l'ai vue dès ce matin, avant que je ne passe prendre les enfants, elle travaillait sa paperasse, les ordres sont de ne rien lui demander et j'ai prévu quelques hommes supplémentaires pour couvrir ceux qui viennent ce soir._ Sourit Sean en se dirigeant vers l'endroit où Lizzie était assise et s'assit à côté d'elle.

De plus en plus d'agents de la BPD entraient mais il n'y avait toujours aucun signe de Jane ou Maura. Angela commençait à paniquer quand le téléphone sonna. Vince décrocha et écouta pendant quelques secondes avant de raccrocher. Il regarda autour de lui.

 _\- C'était Frankie, elles sont en route, ils sont en route pour venir ici, Jane conduit, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps, Frankie est juste derrière elle._ Dit-il.

Angela commença à courir comme un poulet sans tête en s'assurant que tout allait bien. Sean la laissa faire car il ne servait à rien d'essayer d'intervenir. La musique fut éteinte et les lumières furent baissées.

Peu de temps après, la porte s'ouvrit, Jane et Maura entrèrent, main dans la main. Intriguée par l'obscurité, Jane s'exclama alors.

 _\- Je sais que quelqu'un est là, que se passe-t-il ?_ Questionna-t-elle avec sa main gauche planant sur où elle gardait son arme.

 _\- Surprise !_ Cria tout le monde alors que les lumières s'allumaient. Jane était stupéfaite alors qu'elle regardait la pièce remplie d'amis et de membres de la famille. Suspendue sur le côté de la pièce, se trouvait une énorme banderole sur laquelle on pouvait lire: « Félicitations, Sergent Rizzoli ». Jane haleta et se tourna vers Maura.

 _\- Tu le savais ?_ Lui demanda-t-elle.

 _\- Tu sais que je ne peux pas mentir Jane, je suppose qu'ils m'ont gardé dans à l'écart exprès_. Répliqua Maura, ravie que Jane ait été confirmée Sergent.

 _\- Ma !_ Appela Lizzie et courut vers le couple. Jane récupéra la petite fille.

 _\- Hey petit bout, c'est une jolie robe que tu as._ Dit Jane.

 _\- Nonna m'a obligée à la mettre_. Souffla la petite blonde en roula des yeux, faisant rire Maura.

 _\- Mais tu es belle ma chérie !_ S'exclama Maura.

 _\- Mais maman, je ne peux pas m'amuser avec une robe !_ Dit Lizzie. Prouvant que, bien que Maura lui ait donné naissance, elle était définitivement la fille de Jane.

Angela n'était qu'à un pas derrière sa petite-fille et donna un câlin à Jane.

 _\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Ma ?_ Demanda Jane.

 _\- Parle à Sean, il t'expliquera tout._ Dit Angela, elle était sur le point de prendre Lizzie quand Jane déplaça sa fille dans une position plus confortable. Angela prit cela pour un signe que Jane voulait la garder. Elle recula d'un pas car, tenant toujours la main de Maura, la petite famille se dirigea vers l'endroit où se tenait Sean.

 _\- Que se passe-t-il Capitaine ?_ Demanda Jane.

 _\- Vous savez qu'on vous a demandé de remplir un document de promotion quand j'ai, moi-même, été promu ?_ Demanda Kavanaugh.

 _\- Ouais, mais je ne m'attendais pas avoir déjà la confirmation, je veux dire qu'il y en a plusieurs autres dans la hiérarchie._ Répondit Jane.

 _\- Eh bien, j'ai eu une réunion avec les autres capitaines et le surintendant. Même si nous étions d'accord sur le fait qu'il y en avait d'autres qui pourraient faire ce travail, vous étiez sans nul doute la plus qualifiée pour ce travail. La plus jeune Lieutenant de l'histoire de Boston. La première Sergent dans l'histoire des homicides de Boston, vous avez aussi la fermeture de cas les plus compliqués de la BPD, et vous avez fait un excellent travail depuis que j'ai changé de poste, tout sera officiellement annoncé demain et il y aura une cérémonie dans semaine ou deux, c'est pourquoi votre mère et moi avons décidé d'organiser une petite fête pour vous, d'autant plus que vous partez pour votre anniversaire plus tard ce mois-ci._

 _\- Eh bien merci Monsieur, je vais essayer de ne pas vous laisser tomber !_ Dit Jane en essuyant ses yeux et en déplaçant Lizzie dans son autre main pour pouvoir lui serrer la sienne.

Une fois qu'elle eut serré la main de Sean, elle reçut un autre câlin de sa mère. La matriarche Rizzoli enleva sa petite-fille des bras de Jane et se retira pour laisser Maura féliciter Jane.

 _\- Félicitations Jane, tu le mérites vraiment._ Dit Maura, donnant un baiser à Jane.

 _\- C'est tout grâce à toi Maur' ! Si, d'un côté, tu ne m'avais pas empêché de me relever pendant que je me remettais de mes blessures, et de l'autre, que tu ne m'aurais pas aidée à étudier pour mon examen de sergent, on n'en serait pas là aujourd'hui._

 _\- Je t'ai peut-être aidée Jane, mais c'est toi qui as réussi l'examen, pas moi, tu m'as aidé de bien d'autres manières Jane. Je remercie ma bonne étoile de t'avoir rencontrée. Tu m'as donné une famille, même avant nous soyons mariées, pourquoi penses-tu que je ne me suis jamais intéressée au double nom de famille ? J'étais heureuse de devenir une Rizzoli en nom aussi bien qu'en pratique._ Dit Maura, regardant profondément dans les yeux de Jane.

 _\- Je t'aime Madame Rizzoli._ Dit Jane, donnant un autre baiser à Maura.

 _\- Je t'aime aussi Madame Rizzoli !_ Répliqua Maura en lui retournant le baiser. _Maintenant, profitons de la fête !_ Ajouta-t-elle, permettant aux amis et collègues de Jane de venir féliciter sa femme.

* * *

 **Note de la trad'** : Et voilà, c'est finit ! Si vous avez des histoires anglophones à me conseiller dont vous aimeriez une trad, n'hésitez pas, je verrais si l'histoire me plait et si j'ai le temps ! J'espère que cette histoire vous a plu autant qu'à moi.


End file.
